galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Syamantaka
Syamantaka – Divine Jewel With Magical Powers Was A Gift From The Sun God In Hindu Mythology Syamantaka was a divine gem with magical abilities in Hindu mythology. This precious jewel could provide gold on a daily basis. It was said that the land in possession of Syamantaka was protected from droughts, floods, earthquakes and famines. Syamantaka, The Most Famous Jewel In Hindu Mythology Syamantaka, the most famous jewel in Hindu mythology originally belonged to the Sun god who wore it around his neck. Syamantaka - Divine Jewel With Magical Powers In Hindu Mythology Was A Gift From The Sun God Left: Diamond. Credit: Public Domain - Right: Lord Krishna receives the Syamantaka. Credit: Jagannath Puri Hare Krishna Movement As the legend goes, Satrajit, a nobleman from Dwarka who was a great a devotee of Surya, the Sun God decided he will perform a rigorous penance to propitiate the Sun God. He left all his possessions and went to live in the forest where he stayed for many years. As Ahalya Gautam writes in the book Popular Upanishads Tales For All, one day “the Sun god appeared before him and made him visit his abode. Finally, the happy Lord also gave Satrajit his much renowned and fabled Syamantaka Mani (the gem). Satrajit wore that gem around his neck and returned to Dwarka. Owing to his wearing that gem his whole personality dazzled like the sun.” Syamantaka - Divine Jewel With Magical Powers In Hindu Mythology Was A Gift From The Sun God Satrajit and Prasena with the Symantaka Mani, an Illustration to the Bhagavata Purana Credit: Public Domain An interesting part of the story concerns what the Sun God looked like after he removed the jewel from his neck. According to the legend, the Sun God was shining so brightly that Satrajit couldn’t see him clearly. He asked the deity to appear in less fiery shape. When the Sun God removed the Syamantaka jewel off his neck, Satrajit could see that the deity he worshiped was not very tall at all. The Sun God had dwarfish stature, with a body like burnished copper, and his eyes very slightly reddish eyes. With the precious jewel hanging around his neck, Satrajit returned to his palace. Now he was also shining brightly, and the guards mistook him for the Sun God. They quickly notified Lord Krishna that the Sun God had taken his place in Dwarka. When Lord Krishna learned about this he just smiled and said: “He is not the Sun god but only our brethren Satrajit. His body is appearing so sparkling because he is wearing the fabled gem Syamantaka. The gem creates this impression around the wearer’s personality.” Lord Krishna Accused Of Murder And Theft In his palace, Satrajit placed the precious jewel on a special altar and the stone produced plenty of gold every day. One day Lord Krishna told Satrajit that he should give the magical stone to the King of the Yadus, Ugrasena, but Satrajit refused. The magnificent Syamantaka turned Dwarka into a rich and peaceful kingdom that was free from diseases, distress and privation. Not long after this, Satrajit's brother Prasena went hunting and he had the Syamantaka hanging on a chain around his neck. Prasena was killed by a lion that took the jewel to a cave in the mountains. However, the cave was inhabited by Jambavan, the king of the bears and one of the Chiranjeevi, the seven immortals in Hinduism who are to remain alive on Earth until the end of the current Kali Yuga. Rumors spread and it was believed that Lord Krishna had stolen the precious Syamantaka. Satrajit was worried that his brother had not returned, and he suspected Lord Krishna had murdered Prasena. See also: The Syamantaka Quest Syamantaka , USS Syamantaka , planet Category:Antiques and Artifacts